Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing illumination-invariant feature detection and, more specifically, to systems and methods for providing illumination-invariant functions for feature detection.
Technical Background
In order to move items about an industrial environment, workers often utilize industrial vehicles, including for example, forklift trucks, hand and motor driven pallet trucks, and/or other materials handling vehicles. The industrial vehicles can be configured as an automated guided vehicle or a manually guided vehicle that navigates through the environment. In order to facilitate automated guidance, or any type of vehicle navigation, the industrial vehicle may be adapted for localization within the environment. That is, the industrial vehicle can be adapted with sensors and processors for localization, i.e., determining the location and, optionally, the pose of the industrial vehicle within the environment. The sensors can be configured to detect objects in the environment and the localization can be dependent upon features extracted from such detected objects. Systems of this nature are described in, for example, US PG Pub. Nos. 2016/0090281 and 2016/0011595.